You Aren't As Alone As You May Think
by Ms Shinra
Summary: Heero feels as if he's missing a part of himself. Terrorizing  nightmares flood his dreams nightly. Each day he becomes more paranoid.   This  starts out as a 1x2 then becomes a 1x1. There is some mentions of 3x4


This is my first 'epic' fan fic. I've been meaning to finish it but if I had reviews I might get back to it as motivation. It was intentionally written for my boyfriend as we used to role play Heero and his clone.

I don't own anything nor make profit this is merely fan based.

A male with chaotic chocolate brown tresses was walking down the street ignoring those around him who looked upon him. Walking along the street, sweet scents came flowing past his nostrils he breathed in the pleasant odour as he continued his way down the street. Turning the corner to the left he stopped and barely looked at the sign to make sure that he had been surely going the right way. Grunting as he had indeed been going the right way. Picking up his left foot encased in yellow boot and began to take flush strides along the way. Making his way farther down into the crowded area, the stretchy fabric of his tight black spandex shorts had been moving between taut to unrestricting with every step he took with each passing stride, reforming from creasing lines and folds to form along the textured smooth fabric

. Stopping at a set of red lights. At the corner his facial features held an expression that had looked rather irritable; he stood there waiting. He just wanted to get away from the many faces that continued to look at him, he didn't know why but they had continued to stare. Picking up his heels again he crossed the street and took another turn but this time to the right. He'd been in the direction of his friends living area; but the only thing that drifted him away from the usual path were his feet. Deep down he always wanted a different route but he stuck to what he knew but something in him made him allow the change this time around. It seemed safer this way. The sweet fragrances came from every which way, as it was mid-spring which mostly every plant and or tree had been in full bloom, shops began making they're delicious treats for children and others who had a sweet tooth. But not this particular male.

Whatever the case he just didn't have one. Pausing for a moment and looked around, people still looked at him. Still receiving looks that he couldn't really decipher; from these peculiar people who continuously stared at his slender form that was now to almost to thin. Shrugging his shoulders the Prussian eyed male continued on his way again. Turning a corner he looked down and seen his canary yellow boots walking the street. In a puzzled state he couldn't see as to why he'd been gawked at so much. Lifing his head as he shrugged his shoulders, he continued to walk. The view had been gorgeous. Cherry blossoms had come into a full tilt bloom. They and the rest of the foliage opened up for all to relish within they're beauty and aroma as they watched the cherry blossoms from pinks to white flutter within the air as they'd been touched by the wind and taken then along for a dance.

Flowers blooming with vibrant colours; colours had been everywhere you had looked. From yellows, reds, pinks, purples and every other colour you can think of for a flower they all been there. The wind blew softly upon the male, chocolate tresses moving along with the wind, which had felt as if someone had been running they're hands through his hair; this made him shudder ever so slightly. The warm wind danced along the folds and creases of his loose fitting moss green tank top; he could now see the top of his living quarters for the time being as the wind continued to flutter along his features. Walking closer to the place his eyes began to widen and enlarge at the mere size of the place as it seemed to have grown since the last time he'd been there. Shaking his head he began to think that Quatre had gone over the top with the sheer size of the place but then remembered how many sisters he had.

As well to all the guests he usually had for dinner parties or just for the five of them to just to visit. But the place was still over exaggerated which made him think that Quatre must be over compensating for something. Reaching the gates he continued to gaze at the phenomenal structure before him. Prussian follicles looked at the intense detail of the front door. "Hey kid! Get lost" the guard harshly told the male curiously peering through the gate.

Prussian blue hues looked around to see if he had been talking to someone other then himself. Seeing that the guard had been talking to him Heero looked towards the other with a cocked eye brow. "Hnn, I'm no child." eyes narrowing "I've been invited here by Quatre Winner." His voice had begun to become lower then it had been normally. The guard wouldn't have anything that Heero said as he made mocking gestures as he spoke "I'm Heero Yuy, Quatre Raberba Winner's guest and friend. Now you either let me in or there is going to be trouble."

The guard looked at the smaller Japanese male with a cocky expression "_Look_ _kid." _grinning as he chuckled at the boy in front of him "I don't know who you are and what games your playing, but Mr. Winner isn't expecting anyone with that name. And dare to threaten me again I shall have you arrested for trespassing and a few other things." He grunted "That is if you shouldyou come through the gate with the intimidation tactic you have stated" The guard had an expression that told Heero that he had a cocky and arrogant personality. A personality that had been a weak cover. _Anyone_ could tell that he'd been trying acting in such a way because it hadn't suited his aura him at all.

Taking in what the guard had said he paused, looked at the other and glared "Hnn, lets try this again." taking a breath to try and hold his temper in "Go, and get Quatre Winner or you shall accept the consequence for neglecting to check. This is one of your duties isn't it to check who Quatre is waiting for, and this is also of great." His voice had a hint of a growl as he spoke" Or would you rather receive something you're not quite ready for? Now you have 5 seconds to comply or else." Giving an eerie look that sent shivers down the guard's spine, his voice had been faltered as his anger had been coming through.

The guard looked towards the smaller male "I see. And what seems to be the rush? You're just a teen who cannot place any harm on an important guard like me." The guard puffed his chest out trying to challenge Heero.

"Hnn, _five" _The cobalt eyed male had ignoring what had been said and began the count down with a voice that told the other he meant every word of what he had said.

The guard did nothing but looked at the counting male like Heero wasn't going to go through with what he'd said. _"Four" _The guard was trying to call Heero on his bluff, since when could a youth do anything to a grown man? What could the counting male be thinking? "_Three" _He finally then realized that the other was counting to show he wasn't bluffing. Heero continued to count hoping that the guard would catch on soon or at the last possible moment.

"Mr. Winner isn't here at the moment" He began to hesitate but that had the truth, but the younger male looked at him as if it hadn't been a good enough reason for him to stop counting. So this made the guard awfully nervous.

"Nnhn. Really now?" Rolling Prussian irises at the guard because of his incompetence "Get me someone who Quatre has placed in charge. _Two" _

The guard looked at the other as he sped walked almost dashes to the little area he'd sit in until someone came to the gate or if it had was raining. Picking up the phone with shaking hands as he called the house but there hadn't been an answer. As this happened he had began to panic… Big time. "There isn't a response from the house" the voice of the guard had been higher then it had been a few moments ago

"_One" _The male in the moss green shirt had been had one more to count before he'd harm the other. Looking towards the guard with a bored expression. Opening his mouth to say the last word but he been suddenly cut off by the panicking guard.

"Oh please don't hurt me! I didn't mean it to go this way please don't!" dropping to his knees the guard had done but that hadn't changed anything.

"_Zero" _The other smirked and in a flash he'd jumped over the cast iron gate. Balling up his fist tightly so that his knuckles went white, he then threw it into the others stomach who groaned in pain. The guard fell to his knees as the sheering pain that knocked the wind out of the begging guard.

The perfect soldier stood above the other smirking as he had placed his body to the side. Left foot placed firmly behind him, toes curling in as the force of bracing himself had been needed. Bringing up his right knee up near his chest getting ready to high kick the winded guard who looked like a fish out of water. Hearing a voice he turned his head for he now had been distracted by a voice he knew all to well and groaned. "HEE-CHAN!"


End file.
